The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides for timed impact drill bit steering.
It is frequently desirable to drill a wellbore in a selected direction, for example, to steer toward a hydrocarbon reservoir, or to steer away from a fault or a water zone (although in some circumstances, such as geothermal and conformance operations, it may be desirable to steer toward a fault or water zone). Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of steering a drill bit to thereby drill a wellbore in a desired direction.